The Ring Chooses The One For You
by 13SapphireStars13
Summary: Fem!HarryxDraco story! Draco uses his family's magical engagement rings to find his perfect bride-to-be. But what if the rings choose someone that he supposedly hates more than anyone else? Or does he hate them? (Crap Summary, Great Story! Please Read!)
1. The Dream Girl and Draco's Wishes

**Hey guys welcome to my new story 'The Rings Choose The One For You'! I hope you enjoy it!**

**Warnings: This is a Fem!Harry story so it's gonna be a bit off-canon. Also this is a HarryxDraco story too so no like no read. Oh and Lucius Malfoy is not part of this story. Lucius was sentenced to Azkaban for being a Death Eater even though Harry vouched for the Malfoy family and he died there too after a month or so. Yeah I know not the best way to deal with Lucius but I don't like his character and I felt that he was unneeded for this story.**

**Also, for Harry's name in this story it's either Hariah, Harrah, or Harriet. Personally I want to keep Harry's name as close as possible to Harry. I'm leaning towards Hariah because I kind of hate Harriet and Harrah reminds me of Hera from Percy Jackson and I hate the Hera character so Hariah it is! If you think I should change it please put it in a review or PM me please?**

**Disclaimer: I, sadly, do not own Harry Potter. That honor belongs to J.K. Rowling.**

**Dream:**

_**Draco was standing in a sunny, large field that he knew was right by the Manor. He was barefoot and wearing white dress pants with a white button up dress shirt. He looked around trying to figure out why he was in the field. As far as he knew no one had been in this field since he was a small child which greatly added to his confusion as to why he was in the field.**_

"_**Dragon! There you are?" Draco felt an unfamiliar weight tackling him from the side making them both land on the soft grass. A musical laughter filled his ears as he fell slowly to the ground; his arm wrapping around the weight protecting it from getting hurt from the fall.**_

"_**Honey," He said a laugh filled mocking tone. "Aren't you supposed to be staying off your feet like the doctor said you should? I don't want anything to happen to you." His tone had turned slightly serious at his last sentence but it was full of caring.**_

_**Suddenly a face that was so achingly familiar it cut him like a knife appeared right in front of his face pouting.**_

"_**But Dragon I just missed you!" the black haired beauty said poutingly **_**(Is that even a word? IDK)**_**. Draco smiled and leaned his face closer to hers so that their lips brushed together. His lips then pushed against hers in a passionate kiss. He felt such an odd over-powering emotion pushing him to keep kissing her.  
**_

_**And with this unknown emotion controlling him, the kiss quickly turned heated**_

Draco, suddenly, shot up awake breathing mind was completely befuddled because of his dream. The dream had more than a little freaked him out. Who was that girl and why was she so familiar? He gasped in air as he struggled to understand his dream.

He sat up in his bed and shook his head to try and clear out the rest of the dream. He didn't need this, especially not today. He sighed and rubbed his face with his left hand to wake himself up.

"Draco." He started when his mother knocked tentatively on his door and entered his room. He had noticed her footsteps walking down the hall or even her starting to open his door. "Draco we need to talk."

"What about mother?" Draco said. He was still not used to his mother being so quiet and caring. He was used to her being meaner and more un-nurturing. Apparently she had used the such emotions as a front when Voldemort had been alive so no one would mess with her or her family.

"We need to talk about your eighteenth birthday and your engagement." She said in a soft tone.

Draco's eyes widened. "What are you talking about mother?"

"Draco, would you come with me for a minute?" Narcissa Malfoy reached out her hand for Draco to hold as he nodded and allowed her to lead him from his room and to a tower long abandoned in the Malfoy Manor that Draco had been forbidden from entering until his eighteenth birthday.

"Mother what were you talking about when that we needed to talk about 'my engagement'? I'm not engaged. Wait. You didn't?" He gave his mother a small accusatory look but when she laughed merrily his look turned from an accusatory one to a confused one.

"Oh Draco no! You're not in an arranged engagement!" She said still laughing. "I wanted to talk about you getting engaged before your eighteenth birthday." She smiled at him but his mind was still as confused as it was when he woke up, and he did not like it at all.

"But mother. My eighteenth birthday is tomorrow. How am I supposed to get engaged in less than twenty-four hours?" Draco said to his mother. His eyes roamed the room that they were standing in.

It was round with only a small pedestal in the middle of the room. It had huge windows on each wall. He looked out of the east wall and he could see the field from his dream. It was overridden with wild grasses since no one had taken care of it in years.

"Draco, did your father ever tell you about the family rings?" His mother said stirring him from his thoughts as he looked at the field.

Draco shook his head and looked at his mother and said "Do you mean the family signet ring that father used to wear?" He glanced at his mother left hand and saw the family signet ring. His mother had become the head of the family when his father had died seeing as Draco was not of age yet.

His mother shook her head. "No Draco I do not mean the signet rings. I meant did your father ever tell you about the family _engagement_ rings?" Draco shook his head; his eyes wide. Narcissa sighed. "Draco the family engagement rings were crafted long ago at the beginning of the Malfoy family by Orion Malfoy. He wanted to find his perfect bride so he commissioned for the rings to be made by the master goldsmith of the era. He placed several heavy duty charms on the ring so that all you had to do was hold the rings in your hand and say what you wish for your bride to be like. Like her personality, her morals, everything you can think of. You can even say a specific girl if you believe she is your perfect bride, but ultimately if the rings do not believe she is perfect for you it will find another that is better for you. Do you understand Draco?" Draco nodded and his mother handed him the box from the pedestal still speaking. "I need you to take the rings from the box and do exactly what I've told you. Tell the rings what you want in a wife and then the ring will disappear. Now I'm going to wait outside the room and in the staircase. Come out when you're finished, ok?"

Draco nodded and gently opened the box as his mother quietly left the room. He wanted her to stay, but he knew she would decline because it was a violation to his privacy. He looked into the box and saw the two rings. They were both slightly plain. They looked as if they were made of a metal that was a mixture of titanium and a whitish gold. He carefully picked them up and set the box back on the pedestal. He sighed, better get it over with.

_I wish….. I wish for a girl I can be myself with. One that won't want me for my money or power or judge me for my past mistakes. One that I could always be happy with and never bore me. One that could see me for everything I am, not a Death Eater or a Slytherin. Someone I could talk with for hours on end and never get bored with ever. She could understand me and I could understand her. There could be no secrets between us. Someone I could have a loving family with. And finally I want someone who completes me and I complete her._ All throughout his wish he had been thinking of the girl from his dream last night. He knew that in the dream he was happy and whoever it was he was with she was who completed him. _And… whether it was a dream or vision or whatever it was I wish that whoever I was with in that dream please if she's real help me find her, please._

He looked down at his hand just in time to see both rings disappear from his palm. He started when he felt a cold presence around his left hand ring finger. He gasped as he looked down at his finger as the bulkier of the two rings appeared on his left hand ring finger.

The ring that used to have no gems on it at all before he made his wish. Now they're was a line of small emeralds and small jade stones that appeared to be immersed inside the metal with only the top of the gems being shown. The metal had also darkened slightly so that it didn't really the bright white gold from before; it was more like titanium.

Suddenly Draco felt a sharp pain rush to his forehead and he collapsed from the pain. As he collapsed he could faintly hear the voice from his dream whisper frantically 'Dragon!' as he hit the ground. His eyes closed and darkness over took him and he was lost to the world.

**How'd you guys like it? Please tell me what you think and if you have any question please put those in a review and I will try to answer them to the best of my ability.**


	2. Hariah's Entrance

**A/N: Ok there are a few scenes in the Malfoy Manor and since I do not remember how they were described in the books and my stupid DVR won't record any more of the Harry Potter movies until I clear it off the three seasons of Supernatural I have recorded on the DVR, which I have no intention of doing, I am re-making the Malfoy Manor. I am just going to basically be the re-decorator that the Malfoy's (And J. ) did not hire.**

**Warning: Again this is a Fem!HarryxDraco story, so if you don't like don't read**

**Disclaimer: I, sadly, do not own Harry Potter. That magnificent honor goes to J.K. Rowling.**

**Dream:**

_**Hariah was standing at the edge of a sunny field. She saw a man standing the middle of the field wearing all white with his back to her. She smiled happily and started running towards the figure calling out "Dragon! There you are!" as she accidently knocked into him knocking them both to the ground with the man's arms carefully wrapped around her waist to make sure she didn't hit the ground or hurt herself. She was laughing all the way down with the man underneath her chuckling slightly.**_

"_**Honey," The man said in a laughter filled mocking tone. "Aren't you supposed to be staying off your feet like the doctor said you should? I don't want anything to happen to you." She could hear the silent 'on my watch' added to that sentence causing her to pout for two reasons.**_

_**The first reason was because something very foreign in her told her that this man was special to her and he was always hard on himself when it came to her and she hated when he did that. The second reason was because she was just trying to say hello.**_

_**She pushed her face in front his face whilst poutingly **_**(I still don't know if that's a word)**_** saying "But, Dragon I just missed you!" Her eyes widened slightly when she saw the white-blonde hair. It couldn't be Malfoy could it? She got a closer look at his face as it moved closer to hers, and it was Draco. Unexpectedly, his lips where on hers in a passionate kiss, and she leaned in some sort of emotion that she was really unfamiliar with causing her to respond back to the kiss. The kiss grew heated.**_

_**Suddenly he was gone and she was standing in a now dark field. The sun was no longer in the sky and she was alone in the field. She saw the lights of Malfoy Manor off to the east. **_

_**She heard a loud rustle from behind her, and she swung around to see a large silver snake about the size of a Basilisk. She stood stock still as its gaze looked unblinkingly at her.**_

'_Interesting. You meet everything that wish asked for. And you're the girl from the dream….. Yes you'll do. Bu you'll need this.' __**The snake hissed at her. A sharp jolt of pain came from her left hand and her gaze shot straight to it. She saw a small silver snake wrapping itself tightly around her ring finger. There was a bite mark oozing blood from her hand, too.**_

_**The snake that had wrapped around her finger started shimmering and it transformed into a white gold ring with titanium accents. She could see the tops of a line of very, very, very light blue diamonds and swirly moonstones. It was beautiful and took her breath away. The stones reminded her of Draco's eyes. Then could be clear and light blue like the diamonds then swirly and clouded like the moonstones. And both versions were beautiful. **_

_**Wait- why was she thinking like this about Draco?! She couldn't have feelings for him beside hatred and scorn, could she? No. Draco Malfoy was her enemy and nothing else.**_

'_You should not be thinking this way about your betrothed! I cannot allow this to continue! You must be taught that you cannot hide or negate your feelings towards your fiancé! But sadly I cannot cause you great harm for you do not understand your____feelings. But I give you a warning, do not repress your feelings for the one you love because if you do you shall hurt the one that truly loves you.'__** Hariah could feel the anger coming off of the snake, but she could not understand what she had done to offend the great beast.**_

_**Suddenly she felt a wave of coming from her scar, like it had when Voldemort was still alive but this time it was different. This pain only went from her scar to her heart where it felt like someone was driving a stake into it.**_

'_Whenever you dismiss your feelings for your true love you shall feel his pain twice fold. Only when you truly tell him your feelings will this pain stop.' __**The snake seemed apologetic for having done this to her, but the pain searing through Hariah's heart caused her to gasp in pain as she ignored the feelings in the snake's tone. As the pain began to lessen everything started to go black.**_

"_**Dragon!" She whispered urgently as everything went completely black.**_

Harry shot up in her bed gasping as she clutched her hand over her heart. The pain was still there but fading slowly. She looked around realizing that, yes, she was in her room at 12 Grimmauld Place. Sirius had left it to her in his will, and she had moved into the old house after the Dark War.

The house offered solidity and that was exactly what she craved for after all of those funerals for those who had died in her fight with Voldemort. Her friends had been badgering her all summer to visit the new Burrow, but Harry couldn't. It was her fault that the Weasley's would never again be a whole family and George would never have his twin again. So, she had declined every single offer, but she feared that if she did not say yes to them soon they would appear on her doorstep and drag her kicking and screaming to the Burrow.

"Mistress? Are you well?" Harry jumped in shock when she heard Kreacher's gravelly voice. "Oh dear, have I disturbed you Mistress Potter?"

Harry turned her head to see Kreacher, who was peering in at her by the door, with a smile on her face. "Oh no Kreacher you haven't disturbed me at all I was only reflecting on a strange dream I had last night, and how many times have I told you to call me Harry."

Kreacher nodded still looking unsure, "Oh I couldn't Mistress Potter; a house elf shall never call their master or mistress by their first name. Kreacher only came to tell the Mistress that breakfast was ready." Kreacher started to close the door but stopped and said "Oh and Mistress Potter? Mrs. Weasley is banging on the front door demanding you let her in to see you. She says that you haven't been answering Ron's and Hermione's letters, so I suggest you hurry to come downstairs." Kreacher shut the door after these words.

_Oh dear, _Harry thought,_ I have forgotten to answer their letters haven't I? Oh they're so going to kill me for making them worry! I'm dead._

She frantically jumped out of bed and began to get dressed in muggle clothes. She was grabbing her wand from her nightstand whilst putting her glasses on her face when she noticed a sparkle come from her left hand as it reached to hurriedly grab her wand.

She brought her hand closer to her face so she could see what it was that sparkled. Her face paled when she saw it. It was the ring from the dream. It had the exact same stones and design so it couldn't be anything else.

That meant her dream from last night was true. She actually…. Kissed Draco Malfoy and semi-enjoyed it. She felt a twinge of pain in her heart, and her eyes widened even more. Her dream it was true.

That was her last thought as she fell to the ground in a slump.

**What do you guys think? Please tell me what you all think! I love you all's feedback!**


	3. The Faintings

**Okay so for probably the next few chapters the POV will most of the time be Harry's, but if its Draco's I won't like put up a huge sign saying 'DRACO"S POINT OF VIEW.' No I'm sorry but I think that, hopefully, you guys are old enough to realize when I'm writing in Draco's POV (Because most of the time in the first like five sentences it will say 'Draco'.) So nobody review and say 'I couldn't figure out who's POV this part was in.' because I will be severely disappointed and PM you saying 'Look at the A/N at the beginning of chapter 3'.**

**Also now that I am on the topic of reviews I would like to say a big THANKS for the person who went all anonymous on me and posted a mean flame. Thank-you, thank-you SOOO very much for taking time out of your day to make me feel horrible about myself and my writing ability. Not to mention you send the F bomb. Whoever it is that posted that review here is your reply: 'Thanks for the delightful input, but seeing as you do not enjoy this fanfiction I suggest going and finding another one.'**

**Ok, I feel much better knowing that that is out there. Also I got a review from a Guest saying that they did not like the name Hariah, so I am starting a poll via reviews. You review the name you like the most for Harry and the name with the most votes I will change Harry's name in this chapter and the last few chapters to that name. Ok? Ok. So the names that you can vote for are:**

**Hariah (pronounced like the name Mariah)**

**Harper**

**Harriet**

**Henriette**

**Halley**

**Other (Put the name in the review, and please don't forget I kind of want to keep it really close to Harry, ok?)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. That benevolent honor goes to J. K. Rowling.**

"Harry! Harry wake up!"

"Harry please wake up your scaring us!"

Harry groggily fluttered her eyes open groaning as she did. She started to slowly sit up as she tried to get her bearings.

"What- what happened?" She asked dazed. She looked around her and realized that she was on the carpet of her bedroom. "Why am I on my floor?" She heard a large release of air to her left and she looked up and saw Ron, Hermione, and Mrs. Weasley staring at her with a mixture of mad, scared, flustered, relieved, happy, and confused emotions running across their faces.

"Oh Hariah dear! Don't frighten us like that!" Mrs. Weasley mother-henned Hariah as Ron helped her steadily to her feet. "Why you gave me such a shock when I heard Kreacher tell us that you were coming down and then we heard this horrible thump come from above us and I could only think the worst things. Like some rogue Death Eater had attacked you, you had been poisoned, anything!"

"Mrs. Weasley, I'm fine. I was probably in such a rush to get ready that I tripped on something and fell whilst bumping my head on the floor hard enough to knock myself out. You know how clumsy I am." Hariah said this knowing that she hadn't tripped. She knew that there was another reason to her fainting; she just didn't want Mrs. Weasley, Ron, or Hermione to worry.

"Hey mate." Suddenly all Hariah could see was the maroon color of Ron's sweater as he pulled her into a hug. "You gave a right fright you know that when you didn't answer our letters." Ron released her from her and stepped back so Hermione could hug her. Hermione hugged her quickly and pulled back. Harry could already see the questions waiting to be spoken.

"Oh Harry! It's so good to see you! But why didn't you answer our letters? Is something the matter?" Harry laughed lightly at Hermione's questions.

"No Hermione I wasn't ill. I just forgot. You and Ron have been sending me at least two letters a day, and some of these things are like four pages essays! I wanted to read them all so I could reply without missing anything from my letters when I wrote back. But you just kept sending more and more. I couldn't keep up! I wanted to tell you I was planning on visiting the Burrow soon but I haven't gotten around to it."

Mrs. Weasley looked like she wanted to argue with her but instead said in a voice that left no room for arguing "You are coming with us to the Burrow so we can make this doesn't happen again."

"Draco! Draco! Are you all right my son?" He could hear his mother's frantic pleas as she tried to wake him from his faint.

He slowly opened his eyes and shakily started to sit up with the help of his mother. "Hmm? What happened?"

His mother sighed. "When your ring found your fiancée she must have panicked trying to get it off or something happened to her causing you to faint along with her." Draco's eyes and manner quickly became panicked. He felt a bond already with the person who fate had bestowed the ring upon, and he didn't want anything to happen to them while he could not protect them.

He knew he should be mentally cursing himself for being this sappy, but all of that arrogant, over-confident crap had been thrown out the window when the fear that someone had hurt his fiancée.

His mother sighed, a billion emotions crossing her face. "Draco, please, don't worry your fiancée is perfectly fine. If she was in mortal danger you the rings would instantly transfer you to her side or her to your side. It just depends on whether or not it was likely both of you would make it out of the situation without dying." His mother's voice was calm but placating. She knew how desperate he was right now.

His mother helped him stand and together they walked down to the dining room in silence. The room was not huge but it wasn't small. It was quite quaint ever since Draco's mother had rid it of most of its black decorations and added more colors such as greens, reds, yellows, etc. Draco quite liked how his mother had tried to vanquish all traces of darkness from the Manor. It made Draco happier to see his home being used as, well, a home, and not a storage place of dark magical objects or people, as it had been in the past.

Draco sighed as he sat down at the table. Maybe one day Draco could share this now bright and happy house with his fiancée, maybe wife.

Draco shook his head to clear himself of those thoughts. He was getting a tad too sappy for his liking, and the only thing he could do was blame that stupid ring that was now attached to his hand. He was Draco Malfoy; he was certainly not an emotional, sappy, or anything of the sort. He was quiet and broody and he would make sure that nothing changed him.

**Like It? Hate It? Review your thoughts please! No Flames!  
**


End file.
